Pigtail
__BEZSPISU__ Pigtail (z ang. Warkoczyk) - 11-letnia, klacz alicorna, OC Mashy, siostra bliźniaczka dwujajowa Project, postaci Chicoritty. Chce aby mówiono do niej Pigitail, lub dla znajomych Pigi lub Taily. Zajmuje się zaplataniem warkoczyków afrykańskich kucykom w szkole, (Istnieje opcja zamówienia warkoczyka dla swojego OC!!!) oraz zabawianiem przyjaciół. '' Zajmuje 1 miejsce w Najdłuższych Artykułach!!!'' Powstanie |-| Pomysł= Pomysł powstał, bo autorka chciała wraz z Chicorittą, zrobić artykuł, ale robienie jednego artykułu razem jest bardzo trudne, więc postanowiła, że zaproponuje jej, że zrobią siostry. Ustaliły, że będą to dwujajowe bliźniaczki, w wieku 10 lat. Wciąż, jednak nie wiedziała czym będzie się zajmować klacz. Ustaliła to tworząc imię, podczas gdy miała się nazywać Sesam Bagel, miała zajmować się pieczeniem precli, jednak gdy imię zmieniono na Pigital Coleta, zaczęła uczyć się robić warkoczyki afrykańskie z grzyw syntetycznych, takie zajęcie zostało też po usunięciu Colety i zrobienia z niej Pigitail. Co ciekawe, tak naprawdę zawdzięcza swój talent straganom z warkoczykami afrykańskimi i tatuażami z henny, dlaczego? Uczy się robić warkoczyki bo ma na imię "warkoczyk", a dlaczego? Ma na imię Pigtail gdyż posiada warkoczyk, ale skąd pomysł na warkoczyk? Ponieważ autorka sama zrobiła sobie trzy takie warkoczyki na takich straganach xD |-| Wygląd= thumb|left|Jej pierwszy obrazekPigtail zyskała wygląd na szybko, robiony w bazie w której trzeba wypełnić jak najmniej, ale stał się on podstawą do pięknego (przynajmniej jak dla autorki) wyglądu. Autorka dała jej sierść w jej ulubionym, jasnym seledynowym, oraz grzywę w jasnym indygo. Podarowała jej również brzoskwiniowe i bananowe pasemka, chciała też wcisnąć wiśniowe, ale jej nie wyszło, wtedy postanowiła, źrebięcej wersji dać pasemko w tym kolorze. Następnego dnia, we śnie autorka widziała źrebięcą klaczkę podobną do tej z obrazka który poprzedniego dnia robiła, obudziła się i jak najszybciej poszła to uwiecznić. Zrobiła to jak najdokładniej, ale jednak kilka, niepodobających jej się rzeczy zmieniła. Po lewej możecie obejrzeć, pierwszy obrazek alicornicy, przedstawia ją jako niemowlę, które śpi. Autorka wybrała je, gdyż wystarczy pokolorować ją tylko i dorysować kawałek grzywy. Rysując warkoczyk, wzorowała się na swoich, było to jednak za trudne, więc poszła na łatwiznę zmieniając zupełnie styl, klacz odziedziczyła również po niej, błyszczący, biały (a u autorki przeźroczysty), cekin na końcu warkoczyka. |-| Imię= Imię było dosyć trudne. Autorka stworzyła je dzień po stworzeniu "zarysu" wyglądu (obrazek jako dzidziuś). Na początku miała się nazywać Sesam Bagel, ale nie pasowało to do wyglądu. Tak Autorka wymyśliła, by imię klaczy znaczyło "warkoczyk" (ponieważ posiada warkoczyk xD), wpisała do tłumacza i wyskoczyło "Pigtail", co bardzo przypadło jej do gustu. Nie chciała jednak jednoczłonowego imienia, tak więc przeszukiwała języki, pomysłem było zrobić imię z dwóch słów warkoczyk, ale w różnych językach. Niestety ku jej rozczarowaniu w większości języków było albo podobne, albo zbyt wydziwiane, znalazła jednak w języku hiszpańskim słowo "Coleta" które bardzo jej się spodobało, ale nie pasowało to do jej wyglądu, tak, więc imię zostało jedno członowe. |-| Artykuł= Wraz z nowym obrazkiem, autorka postanowiła zacząć artykuł. "Zrobię infobox i zostawię resztę na później" - pomyślała. Jednak infobox tak źle wyglądał z napisem ', że postanowiła wymyślić imię. Kiedy już stworzyła Pigi, zrobiła początek artykułu, potem powstanie. W wolnym czasie myślała też nad historią dla młodej klaczki. Imię Pigitail to imię z angielskiego, jednak występuje również w wielu innych językach i ma to samo znaczenie np. w języku łacińskim. Imię to oznacza "warkoczyk". Rodzice nadali jej te imię gdyż miała włosy, praktycznie skręcające się same, w tyciutkie warkocze. Dzięki swojemu imieniu, Pigi mogła zapleść sobie pierwszego warkoczyka. Od tej pory lubi je znacznie bardziej choć i wcześniej nie miała nic przeciwko niemu. Znaczek Tak jak siostra, Taily zdobyła znaczek podczas wakacyjnego wyjazdu nad morze. Wszystko zaczęło się, gdy Pigi thumb|Rys by Chicorittazauważyła stoisko w warkoczykami i zaczęła dosłownie błagać mamę aby jej kupiła. Jednak mama pozostała nieugięta, gdyż uważała warkocze za jakieś "sztuczne nie wiadomo co". Przez ten komentarz klacz bardzo się obraziła i odpowiedziała zaraz "nie sztuczne mamo, tylko syntetyczne". Matka klaczy nie zmieniła swego zdania, na co klacz zareagowała bardzo ostro "Nie pozostawiasz mi wyboru... ŁEEEE KUP MI WARKOCZYK KUP MI GO SŁYSZYSZ?! MASZ MI GO KUPIĆ I TO ZARAZ! ALE TY MI NIE KUPISZ BO TY MNIE NIE KOCHASZ, ALE MASZ MI KUPIĆ!!! NIE PO TO NAZYWAM SIĘ WARKOCZYK ABYM NIE NIE MIAŁA WARKOCZYKA!!!" '' W końcu matka kazała przestać jej wrzeszczeć, pozwoliła jej również zobaczyć cenę warkoczyka i zacząć na niego zbierać kieszonkowe. ''"Okey" - powiedziała tylko. Podeszła i wybrała sobie bardzo ładny, tęczowy warkoczyk, a gdy już uzbierała osiem pieniążków, kupiła go sobie. Była bardzo ciekawa w jaki sposób się je wplata, więc domagała się lustra przed sobą by wszystko dokładnie widzieć. Niestety gdy wrócili z wakacji, warkoczyk okazał się zapleciony przez nieprofesjonalną zaplataczkę i rozpadł się, Pigi była niepocieszona. Widząc jej smutek, mama kupiła jej pasmo wiśniowych włosów "sztucznych czy jak je tam nazywasz... syntetycznych" ''by mogła sama zrobić sobie warkoczyk. Uradowany kucyk za godzinkę prezentował się już na podwórku z pięknym i o wiele trwalszym od poprzedniego, wiśniowym warkoczem na grzywie, oraz nie mniej ładnym, ale na pewno bardziej wytrzymałym, tęczowym warkoczykiem na boku. Po jakimś czasie Taily wplotła sobie również błyszczący, biały cekin, który sprawił, że szanse na rozpadnięcie się warkocza spadły do zera. Od tej pory, sprzedawała warkoczyki w szkole po 2 złote pieniążki zwykły, 4 złote pieniążki w kolorze pastelowym/dwukolorowy, 8 złotych pieniążków tęczowy, 50 srebrnych pieniążków za cekinek lub gumeczkę na końcówkę. Wygląd |-| Sylwetka= Taily jest nieco wyższa niż kucyki w jej wieku, jest również troszkę pulchniejsza, jest to jednak tylko kwestia jej rasy. Ma ciut zbyt wypiętą klatkę piersiową i troszeczkę krótsze kopyta niż powinna, wciąż jest jednak wysoka, gdyż ma dość dużą głowę. |-| Grzywa i Ogon= Grzywa Pigi jest w kolorze jasnym indygo z brzoskwiniowymi i bananowymi pasemkami. Ma ona fryzurę podobną do Apple Bloom tylko bardziej falowaną. Gdy była mała, grzywa sama skręcała się jej w warkoczyki (tylko przez pierwszy miesiąc życia). Gdy urosła zaczęła nosić wiśniowy warkoczyk z brokatowym, przeźroczystym cekinem na końcu. Ogon ma również fryzurę Apple Bloom. |-| Sierść= thumb|leftWiele kucyków w szkole uważa, że sierść Pigtail jest w najjaśniejszym odcieniu seledynu, sama alicornica twierdzi jednak, że sierść ma w kolorze seledynowym, pomieszanym z jasnym zielonym, na co wpadła gdy bardzo się opaliła (sierść była wtedy w kolorze seledynowym). Prawda jest jednak taka, że sierść klaczy jest poprostu jasna, choć nie najbardziej jasna jaka mogła być. Sierść łatwo się plami gdyż jest bardzo jasna. |-| Oczy= Obie siostry łączy tylko kilka cech wyglądu. Jedną z nich są oczy (pozostałe to rasa, płeć i to, że obie mają warkoczyki). Tak samo Project jak Pigi, obie mają oczy w kolorze jasno liliowym, choć czasami nazywają to jasnym fioletem. Co ciekawe żadne z rodziców nie miała oczu w tym kolorze, prawdopodobnie odziedziczyły je po prababci, gdyż do ona jest ich najbliższą krewną, z takimi oczyma. Oczy u 10 letniej Taily są okrągłe, jak u większości źrebiąt, ma ona nadzieję, że gdy podrośnie, oczy nie przybiorą tego kształtu co oczy matki (desing oczu Pinkie Pie), lecz ten co ma ciotka (desing oczu Twilight). Ciekawym jest, że ma już po trzy rzęsy na każdym oku, chociaż źrebięta zazwyczaj ich nie mają. Czasami, gdy siostry bawią się w malowanie, Project robi jej piękne, błękitne cienie, z którymi wygląda ona pięknie. |-| Skrzydła i róg= 100px|Pigtail by Ptaszynka Skrzydła klaczy są w normalnym, źrebięcym rozmiarze ich końcówki są minimalnie ciemniejsze niż reszta sierści. Pigi bardzo sprawnie ich używa, latanie jest bowiem dla niej bardzo przyjemne. Róg również nie jest większy niż u reszty źrebiąt i jest w kolorze tym samym co sierść. Nie jest kręcony, ale normalny, choć bardzo lubi takie robi. Inne wyglądy |-| Kryształowa= Pigtail tylko raz była Kryształowa, a mianowicie w drugiej klasie. Klacz postanowiła znowu zapytać mamę czy może pojechać na tygodniową wycieczkę do Kryształowego Imperium, ostatecznie mama pozwoliła jej pojechać, choć tak jak ostatnio, upierała się na początku, że Taily jest wciąż mała. Gdy dotarła do Kryształowego Królestwa nie zmieniła się, ale bardzo tego żałowała gdyż wiele jej przyjaciół przybrało kryształową poświatę. W ośrodku jednak, podczas zabawy w "przypnij ogon kucykowi" walnęła się o ścianę i straciła przytomność, lecz stała się kryształowa. Zamiast warkoczyka miała małe kryształki w kolorze wiśniowym, a włosy miała ułożone w kok z zaplecionymi w nie, białymi stokrotkami. Po odzyskaniu pamięci, została kryształowa do końca pobytu. |-| Power Pony= Na szkolnym przedstawieniu, Pigi miała wystąpić jako przestępczyni, ale tak bardzo chciała być Power Pony, że zamieniała się rolami z Toon. Musiała jeszcze uszyć kostium i wymyślić sobie moc. Pro zrobiła dla niej piękny, szkarłatny strój w granatowe paski, ale klacz wciąż nie wiedziała jaką moc z dostępnych ma wybrać. W końcu wybrała sobie moc lewitacji. |-| Rainbow Power= 100px|Rainbow Power by PtaszynkaWszystko tak jak w przypadku Power Pony zaczęło się na przedstawieniu. Aby to zagrać musiała iść do fryzierki aby zrobiła jej tęczowe pasemka i na jeden dzień musiała nawet wymienić swój warkoczyk na tęczowy. Miała również na dole kopyt, kolor jasno różowy (sierść jej siostry), a na nim cekinki. Dookoła oka miała różowe serce. |-| Equestria Girls= Wygląd 100px|leftW Equestria Girls Pigtail ma grzywę długą aż do pasa z wiśniowym pasemkiem długim aż do piersi. Jest wysokości znaczkowej ligi. Nosi biało brązową bluzę, dżinsy i biało różowe trampki. Jej skóra jest kremowa - nie jasno seledynowa jak jej sierść. Na potańcówkach nosi różową bluzkę, brązową spódniczkę, seledynowe sandały, białe podkolanówki i widmo-okulary. Zazwyczaj ma też wielki kapelusz. Historia Klacz uważana jest za dziwaczkę, jednak ma kilku przyjaciół którzy lubią ją taką jaką jest. W szkole nazywają ją Pomy-tail. W tamtejszej szkole również prowadzi stoisko z warkoczykami, jednak zawsze nosi kaptur by nikt nie wiedział skąd pochodzą ich warkoczyki. Pig w szkole, tak jak w Equestri, trzyma głównie z Mann Toon, przyjaźni się jednak również z Sesam Bagel i z Nutt Apple, często rozmawia też ze swą siostrą, mimo różnych charakterów. Historia |-| Narodziny= right|105pxKlacz urodziła się 5 minut po siostrze, rodziców bardzo zdziwiła ich odmienność, ale nie znaczyło to, że nie byli zadowoleni z dwóch, pierworotnych córek. Grzywka małej klaczki sama układała się w dwa, malutkie warkoczyki dlatego ojciec zaproponował by nazywała się Coleta, nie pasowało to jednak do jej kolorystyki, więc dali jej na imię Pigtail. Została w szpitalu dłużej niż powinna bo odkryto, że ma kłopoty z kopytami. |-| Wczesne Dzieciństwo= ''Wczesne dzieciństwo jest opisane w skrócie, gdyż nie zawiera nic godnego rozpisania. Alicornica musiała nosić przez cały dzień specjalne, czarne buciki thumb|190px|MAAAMOOO! Te szparagi są OHYDNE!które miały pomóc jej zacząć z łatwością ruszać kopytami. Nie sprawdziło to się jednak bo przeszkodziło to jej w nauce chodzenia w wyniku czego nauczyła się tego owiele później niż Pro i tylko dlatego, że rodzice uznali buty za totalną klapę i zdjeli je jej, dzięki czemu zaczęła doskonale chodzić, mama uznała, że poprostu była za mała aby dobrze ruszać kopytkami. Rodzice byli zdumieni, bo mimo opuźnienia, zaraz po nauczeniu się chodzenia, zaczęła biegać i skakać co ich zdziwiło, bo nawet Project jeszcze się tego nie nauczyła. |-| Przedszkole= Przedszkole jest opisane w skrócie gdyż jest nudne, poznanie z Toon zostanie opisane w relacjach. W wieku dwóch lat, Pig trochę jeszcze sepleniła, ale rodzice nie przejeli się tym i wysłali ją do przedszkola. Dzieci bardzo się z niej śmiali bo miała kłopoty z mówieniem, w dodatku jak się okazało - również ze wzrokiem. Naszczęscie po trzech tygodniach do przedszkola doszła nowa klacz, Mann Toon, widząc kłopoty Taily powiedziała o tym jej rodzicom. Klacz była jej od tej pory bardzo wdzięczna i zaprzyjaźniły się. Pigtail dostała szkła kontaktowe a rodzice pomogli jej przestać seplenić. Od tej pory wszystko układało się dobrze, klacz nawet zaczynała powoli latać i czarować. |-| Pierwsze szkolne lata= Zerówka thumb|left|232px|MAAMOO!!! CZEMU SIEDZĘ W SIEDZONKU PRO?!!Zerówka jest opisana w skrócie, gdyż nie jest ciekawa, poznanie się z Bagel, zostanie opisane w relacjach. Klaczka uparła się, aby mogła iść do zerówki wraz z Mann Toon, na co rodzice przystali. Spotkała tam jeszcze jedną klaz z krótą szybko się zaprzyjaźniła, a mianowicie Sesam Bagel. Nie powiedziała o tym Toon, gdyż bała się co o tym pomyśli, tak samo Bagel, nie powiedziała o jej przyjaźni z Toon. Wraz z Mann i Sesam spotykała się po kryjomu, ale wkrótce obie to odkryły, klacze spoczątku pokłóciły się o przyjaźń z Pigi, ale udało się je pogodzić i w ten oto sposób powstało "Trio Podniebnych Czarów". Były nierozłączne, Toon, jako mózg organizacji, Sesam jako gadżeciarka i Pigi jako serce całej bandy, stanowiły doskonały komplet. Pierwsza klasa Pierwsze dni w szkole thumb|Trio już w szkolePigtail była bardzo przejęta pójściem do pierwszej klasy. Najbardziej martwiło ją to, czy "Trio Podniebnych Czarów" przetrwa tą rozłąkę. Pierwszego dnia spakowała się dokładnie, dostała nowy, szkarłatny plecak, zestaw kolorowych książek oraz wiele kredek, wszystko to spakowała bardzo ostrożnie by się nie zniszczyło. Z łatwością ubrała szkolny mundurek, ale miała nielada kłopoty z krawatem. Niepotrzebnie się jednak martwiła, na rozpoczęciu spotkała swoje ukochane przyjaciółki, Mann Toon i Sesam Bagel. Była bardzo rozczarowana gdy dowiedziała się, że prawdziwe lekcje zaczną się następnego dnia. Gdy wróciła do domu cały czas opowiadała jak bardzo się cieszy, że jej przyjaciółki chodzą z nią do klasy, a kiedy wreszcie - ku uciesze reszty domowników, zasnęła, przyśniło jej się jak pani chwali ją za wyjątkową wiedzę. Sen był tak wspaniały, że zaspała. - Cześć! - powiedziała wchodząc do klasy - Gdzie mam usiąść? - Mówi się "przepraszam za śpóźnienie" młoda damo - rzekła nauczycielka wyglądająca na wielce oburzoną faktem iż Pigi nie wypowiedziała tych trzech zbędnych słów. - Jak masz na imię? - Jestem Pigtail, ale masz mi mówić Pigitail, Pigi lub Taily. - powiediała obojętnie. - Co to znaczy "masz" panienko Pigtail? - zdenerwowała się wychowaczyni. - To znaczy, że powinnaś powiedzieć "Pigi", a nie "Pigtail" - wytłumaczyła i popatrzyła na panią jak na wariatkę - Bardzo przepraszam, że użyłam słowa "masz", nie spodziewałam się jednak, że jesteś taka głupia, iż nie rozumiesz prostych słów. Naprawdę nie chciałam Cię urazić. Pytam, więc ponownie, gdzie powinnam usiąść? - Generalnie powinna teraz panienka iść do kąta, ale, że jest to pani pierwszy dzień, niech usiądzie paniennka tam, koło Nutt Apple - powiedziała wściekła profesorka która dopiero co odzyskała mowę. Tak więc dumna z siebie Taily poszła i usiadła koło białej alicornicy z kasztanowo, wiśniową grzywą. Uważnie wsłuchiwała się w słowa nauczycielki, która właśnie tłumaczyła im zasady dodawania. Potem zanotowała kilka przykładów w małym, różowiutkim zeszyciuku i zapisała zadanie domowe. - Wow! Ale sobie nagrabiłaś! Czy ty wiesz, że do nauczycielki mówi się per "proszę pani" i nie rozkazuje się jej? - Pochwaliła ją Toon na przerwie. - "Proszę Pani"? Ale kiedy ja o nic jej nie proszę! - zaprzeczyła Pigi - I jak to możliwe, że ona MI rozkazuje, a ja jej nie mogę? Przecież to szaleństwo! - Stwierdziła. - Hihi. Obawiam się, że dorośli nie podzielają twego zdania. - zaśmiała się Bagel. - Może i nie, ale nie mam zamiaru go zmieniać z takiego powodu - zapeszyła się Taily. - Ja Ci to mówię Pigi, powinnaś się opanować... bo jeszcze wylecisz - podsumowała Mann - ale może zmieńmy temat co? Fajna jest ta Nutt Apple z którą siedzisz? - Dziwna jakaś, w ogóle jakby jej nie było. Miałam nadzieję, że będziemy razem Toon - odpowiedziała klacz. - Och... no wiesz... nie było Cię i usiadłam z Bagel... - zarumieniła się druga z klaczy. - Ach tak... ja się nie gniewam... - wyjąkała alicornica - tylko tak... wspomniałam. Kłótnia Na następnych lekcjach Pigi jedynie, rozśmieszała swym zachowaniem nauczycieli. Jednak z wychowawczynią zawsze miała problemy, już drugiego dnia dostała masę dodatkowej pracy domowej, a trzeciego dnia musiała zostać po lekcjach by napisać trzy tysiące razy "Do nauczycieli, będę się zwracać z szacunkiem". Przez cały czas, ciągle miała jakieś kary, szkolne łobuziaki uważały ją za swoją bohaterkę, lecz Toon i Bagel wcale nie były zadowolone. - Pigtail! - krzyknęła pewnego razu Mann na przerwie. - Nie no! Ty też?! - rozgniewała się Taily. - To nie nie ma nic do rzeczy słonko, z Toonie jesteśmy poprostu bardzo zdenerwowane - wytłumaczyła jej Sesam. Pigi zaniemówiła, dlaczego jej przyjaciółki wyglądały tak wrogo? Dlaczego stała koło wiśniowej alicornicy z granatowo białą grzywą i klaczy tej samej rasy, której sierść była w barwie pieczywa, a grzywa o kolorze sezamu, a nie koło ukochanych Toon i Bagel? Zajrzała w piwne oczy Mann, ale nie znalazła w niej ani krzty współczucia, tak samo stało się gdy szukała go w oczach koloru Indygo, których właścicielgą była Sesam. - Co? Znowu?! To nie wasza sprawa! Mam dużo kar i co z tego?! - To z tego, że mogą Cię wywalić! - wrzasnęła Toon. - Toonie, Toonie, Toonie, nie unoś się tak bardzo. Nie wyrzucą Pigi, bo to "podstawówka", każdy musi do niej chodzić, a Taily nie innej w pobliżu domu. - uspokoiła je Bagel. Wycieczka Od tej pory przyjaciółki nie rozmawiały ze sobą, a Sesam znalazła się w bardzo niefortunnej sytuacji, prubując pogodzić obie z nich, ale nie tylko, gdy chciała im o czymś powiedzieć, musiała to robić dwukrotnie gdyż Mann i Pigitail nie rozmawiały ze sobą i starały się trzymać od siebie z daleka. Zanim zdążyła je pogodzić, na tablicy ogłoszeń pojawiła się pewna ulotka. Kryształowa Wycieczka 09.04 - 18.04 - doba na dojazd i przyjazd. Serdecznie zapraszamy uczniów z klas I - III na tegoroczną "Kryształową Wycieczkę". Jak co roku, udamy się do Kryształowego Królestwa, aby je zwiedzić. Na wyjaz potrzebna jest zgoda rodzica! W Kryształowym Królestwie Spędzimy cały tydzień. Oto nasz plan dnia: *5:00 - pobódka *5:10 - wybrane kucyki z pokoju idą nakryć do stołu. *5:30 - śniadanie *5:50 - gimnastyka *6:00 - Zabawy Edukacyjne. *11:00 - Obiad *12:00 - wyjście na miasto i zwiedzanie, gry i zabawy *16:00 - Konkursy Edukacyjne, Zabawy *18:00 - Czas Wolny *20:00 - Kolacja *21:00 - czas wolny *22:00 - cisza nocna Pigi, tak bardzo zapragnęła pojechać, że musiała ubłagać mamę. - Mamo proszę, pozwól mi pojechać! - mówiła. - Nie ma mowy, jesteś za mała - odmówiła stanowczo mama. - Ale Toon i Bagel jadą! - skłamała. - Ale one nie mają ciągle kar, prawda? - zapytała mama. - Eeee... nie. - ta odpowiedź zadecydowała o wszystkim. Nowa przyjaciółka Niedługo okazało się jednak, że miała rację. Mann i Sesam rzeczywiście wyjechały, Pigi była ciekawa, kto zostanie w klasie, skoro tyle osób wyjechało. Gdy w dzień po wyjeździe poszła do szkoły, zastała jedynia Nutt Apple, kilka nieznanych jej ogierów których kryształy nudziły i swoją siostrą rozmawiającą z jakąś inną klaczą. Była taka samotna, że postanowiła zagadać do tej Apple. - Cześć, nie pojechałaś na wycieczkę? - zapytała się jej. Widocznie w mniejszym towarzystwie była śmielsza, bo odpowiedziała. - Jaaaa... nie....zabardzo....znaczy... nie chciałam.... w schroniskach jest zbyt dużo... - wyjąkała. - Pająków? Mlówek? - Pigi wciąż miała problemy z wymową "r" w tym słowie. - Emmm... nie, raczej kucyków - wyręczyła ją Nutt - czółabym się bardzo onieśmielona. - Och, to dlatego nic nie mówiłaś wcześniej? - zdziwiła się Taily. - Emmm... taaa - zarumieniła się Apple. - Hihi, to trochę dziwne. Zagramy na przerwie w koński ogon? - zaproponowała. Biała klacz z radością kinęła głową. - Ale będziesz mi musiała wytłumaczyć zasady. - zaśmiała się. Na przerwie Pigi wyciągnęła worek gimnastyczny. - A, więc, ja kręcę workiem po ziemi o tak - zatoczyła workiem kółko po podłodze uderzając po drodze w kopytka Nutt - och nie! Powinnaś skoczyć do góry, aby worek Cię nie trafił Nuttie! Ale skoro Cię uderzył... to teraz ty kręcisz. Klacze bawiły się coraz lepiej i z czasem inne kucyki do nich dołączyły. Co prawda Nutt z początku kręciła workiem p o n a d podłogą, Pro kręciła za wolno, jej koleżanka zaś za szybko, a jeden z ogierów zbił workiem wazon i musieli się przenieść w inne miejsce by nikt ich nie podejrzewał, ale zabawa była przednia. Nowy członek bandy Gdy Bagel i Toon wróciły z wycieczki, Nutt została oficjalnym, szpiegiem bandy, gdyż w jej towarzystwie nikt nie uważa na to co mówi, bo myśli, że ona nic nie powtórzy. Nowa nazwa, brzmiała zaś "Niebiańska Czwórka Magii". Oczywiście Toon i Pigi zapomniały o kłótni. Oceny Pod koniec roku, klacz otrzymała oceny, które były według niej, nie złe. #Matematyka - Czwórka (przy tym jak sobie u matematyczki nagrabiła, czwórka jest cudem) #Język Equestriański - Szóstka (czy można martwić się z powodu szóstki?) #Języki Obce - Piątka (mogło być o wiele gorzej) #Legendy - Szóstka (yay!!) #Historia - Czwórka (nigdy nie liczyła na lepszą ocenę, z tego przedmiotu) #Chemia/Eliksiry - Czwórka (mogło pójść lepiej) #Plastyka - Trójka (nigdy nie przykładała się do tego przedmiotu) #Technika - Czwórka (nie tak źle) #Muzyka - Dwójka (nigdy nie chciała być muzykiem) #Gimnastyka - Piątka (Czego by się uczepić?) #Magia - Dwójka (No cóż, czasami się oblewa) #Latanie - Piątka (Czy można marudzić miejąc z latania piątkę?) #Zachowanie - Dwójka (Cudem uniknęła jedynki) Rodzice również ucieszyli się z większości ocen. Przez oblanie magii, musiała na wakacje zapisać się na magiczny kurs, ale muzyką i plastyką, nie przejęła rodziców, dostała jednak w domu szlaban na desery przez całe lato, za swoją dwóję z zachowania. Druga klasa Początek Pigi, Bagel, Toon i Nutt - wszystkie otrzymały promocję do następnej klasy. Klacze bardzo zdziwiło, że Nutt otrzymała najlepsze oceny, choć na lekcjach zdawała się być nieobecna. Nutt otrzymała bowiem szóstki z Matematyki, Języka Equestriańskiego, Języków Obcych, Legend i Historii, piątki z Techniki i Plastyki, czwórki z Elisirów i Muzyki, trójki z Magii, Latania i Zachowania, no i dwójkę z gimnastyki. Zaraz po Apple, najlepsze wyniki miały Bagel i Taily. Bagel otrzymała dwie szóstki (Języki Obce oraz Historia), trzy piątki (Magia, Plastyka oraz Muzyka), cztery czwórki (Zachowanie, Język Equestriański, Legendy i Matematyka), jedną trójkę (Eliksiry) oraz dwie dwójki (Gimnastyka, Latanie). Tyle samo szóstek, piątek, czwórek, trójek i dwujek miała Pigtail, jednakże z innych przedmiotów. Najgorzej poszło Toon. Jedyną szóstkę otrzymała z Gimnastyki. Piątki miała dwie, z Latania i Techniki. Język Equestriański, Języki Obce, Legendy i Historię zdała na trójki. Matematykę, Eliksiry, Plastykę i Magię zdała na dwójki. Z muzyki zaś otrzymała jedynkę. Oceny z zachowania nie zgodziła się ujawnić. Wszystko to stało się przez stres który przeszła kiedy kłóciła się z Pigi. Tym razem Taily postanowiła wypróbować metodę Toon i mówić "proszę pani", między innymi dlatego, że Nutt wyjaśniła jej, że mówiąc "proszę pani" jedyne o co ją prosisz, to to, by Cię wysłuchała. Właściwie nie robiła dlatego, bo uznała, że źle zachowywała się wobec Sumy (bo tak właśnie "Niebiańska Czwórka Magii" nazywała swą wychowawczynię, nauczycielkę matematyki), lecz gdyż bardzo chciała w tym roku pojechać na tę wycieczkę. - Ja nie pojadę - przyznała się Mann - mam za słabe oceny. - WAT?! Ja za moje poprostu nie otrzymywałam deserów i musiałam chodzić na jakiś głupi kurs! - zaprotestowała Pigtail - Przecież musisz pojechać! - Ja za moje oceny musiałam pisać zdania - przyznała się Bagel - ale pojadę na wycieczkę. - Brawo! Ale ja mam gorsze oceny i mama mnie nie póści. - Szkoda - zasmuciła się Sesam. - A ty jedziesz Nutt? - zwróciła się do białej alicornicy Taily. - Nie, przecież wiesz, że nie lubię takich wycieczek. - Nie przejmuj się Pigi, możesz mieć pokój ze mną - pocieszyła ją Bagel - poza tym twoja siostra napewno też pojedzie. - Taaak... chyba... W obawie, że mama potraktuje ją tak samo jak została potraktowana Toon, Pigi zaczęła coraz pilniej się uczyć, co bardzo zdziwiło rodziców i Pro. "Edukacja jest bardzo ważna, dlatego zakówam" - tłumaczyła się Taily za każdym razem gdy mama pytała ją co ją napadło. Zaczęła też odmawiać deserów i brać dokładki szpinaku, by zwiększyć swoje szanse na wyjazd. Postanowiła też zawsze sprzątać w pokoju, nawet jeżeli była kolej jej siostry. Rodzinna narada (kłótnia) Gdy w szkole pojawiło się ogłoszenie, Pigi wzięła byka za rogi i zapytała ją czy może jechać. Reakcja była natychmiastowa, mama bardzo się zdenerwowała i to nie na żarty, chociaż wcześniej spokojnie oglądała sobie w salonie film. - Och czy ty zawsze musisz się pchać na tę głupią wycieczkę?! Zapytaj się Pro, ona napewno nie chcę jechać na taką idiotyczną kolonie czy coś tam. Prawda Pro?! - wrzasnęła. - Że co?! Oczywiście, że jadę! Cała klasa jedzie! Nie zostanę jak rok temu! Tylko ogierzy zostają! Rok temu ubłagałam jedną z koleżanek aby została, ale powiedziała mi, że w tym roku, nie zostanie ze mną! A dlaczego?! Bo było okropnie! Nie zmusisz mnie abym została! Zapłacę za bilet na pociąg i domek w ośrodku z własnego kieszonkowego, jeżeli ty tego nie zrobisz! - Odkrzyknęła Project z kuchni. - Taaak... to widać, baaaardzo tego nie chce. - powiedziała sarkastycznie Pigi. - Jesteś... emm... za... - zawachała się mama, czy jej córka rzeczywiście jest mała? - ...malutka - dokończyła Taily - Ale Toon i Bagel, to pojechały już rok temu! A teraz nie mam już ciągle kar! I mam doskonałe oceny! I jem szpinaczek bez słowa! I... i... i... i ciągle sprzątam! Nawet jeżeli jest kolej Pro! thumb|Pojadę do Kryształowego Królestwa rozumiesz?!- To prawda! - zawołała z kuchni Project. - Project, młoda damo jeżeli masz coś do powiedzenia to łaskawie podejdź tutaj do salonu, a nie wrzeszcz na całe mieszkanie! Wiesz jakie to jest okropne?! Przynosisz nam większy wstyd niż Pigitail kiedy wysmarkała się w garnitur szefa ojca! Wszyscy sąsiedzi przyklejają już napewno uszy do ściany, ale wyglądają przez okna! Pani Parram napewno zadzwoni na policję!!!! - wrzasnęła mama. Tak, więc Project przybiegła z kuchni i zaczęła się kłótnia. Na koniec jednak, udało się przekonać mamę i zgodziła się aby klacze pojechały do Kryształowego Królestwa. Podróż W pociągu Pigi siedziała wraz z Bagel. Wzrokiem, przez cały czas śledziła zakapturzonego kucyka na końcu wagonu. - Wszystko dobzie? - zapytała Sesam, która po przeprowadzce, wciąż miała kłopoty z wymową. Taily odwróciła się do niej i przez chwilę wpatrywała się w nią tak jakby dziwiła ją jej obecność. - Eeee tak tak - powiedziała i odwróciła się znów by zobaczyć kucyka, ale ten zniknął - WHAT?! - Cio sie stialo? - Pigi miała wrażenie, że pomyłki w języku są celowe. - Eee... ten kucyk... on... znikną w sekundę! - wytłumaczyła się przyjaciółce. - Ti zawsie takia smiesna Pigi - zaśmiała się Bagel, co bardzo zdenerwowało Taily. - A ty zawsze tak mylisz słowa gdy gdzieś wyjeżdżasz? Toon mi o tym nie wspominała. - Eeee njeeee... ale po za szkołą lubię tak sobie pomówić Pysiu... - Tak czy siak, nie żartowałam. - powiedziała stanowczo Pigtail - Widziałaś tego kucyka w płaszczu z kapturem i kapeluszem? - Tiaaa - A widzisz go teraz? - Njeee - Czyli zniknął? - Moooożeee - Co to znaczy? - Może sobie poszedł... - Ale on zniknął w sekundę! Wtedy gdy się odwróciłam... - Mooooożeeee się teleportował... - Przecież pociąg zatrzymałby się ze względów bezpieczeństwa, gdyby wyczół magię teleportacjii. Teleportacja w jadącym pociągu jest nie tylko niebezpiecna, ale i nielegalna!!! - Mooooooożeeee teeeeen ktoś o tym nie wiedział Pigi.... - A może wiedział i po prostu zniknął? - To może to był pegaz i... - I co?! - No... no i odleciał nie? - W tym stroju?! Chyba żartujesz?! Do wylatywał by godzinę, nie sekundę!!! - Czyli co? Teraz pewnie karzesz mi szukać tego kuca? - Eeee... chyba wiesz, że właśnie tak zrobię, nie?! - Ale Pigi! Ja NIE chcę go szukać! To powyżej mojej godności! - Co?! Ale Sesam! Przecież.. byłyśmy przyjaciółkami na d-dobre i na złe! Nie możesz mnie teraz opuścić! - Ech Pigi, przyjdź jak już go znajdziesz, bo jak Cię znam to i tak będziesz go szukała. Pigtail postanowiła zachować godność i sama pójść szukać tajemniczej klaczy bądź ogiera. Wstała z siedzenia poszła do lokomotywy, gdyż nie chciała zaczynać ze środka pociągu. Przeszła przez wszystkie wagony kilka razy, ale nic nie znalazła. - Taily! Pewnie wysiadł! - westchnęła zmęczona Sesam. - Zostawiając walizkę?! - warknęła Pigi. -Emm... a czy to ważne? - zapytała Bagel. - Sesam, Sesam, no dobra, niech Ci już będzie. Przez resztę podróży siedziały do siebie plecami i nie odzywały się do siebie. Były bardzo na siebie obrażone. W Kryształowym Imperium Gdy klacze dojechały na miejsce natychmiast zapomniały o nienawiści i zaczęły rozmawiać o pięknie tego Królestwa. - To jest... - zaczęła nauczycielka. - Pięknie tu nie? - zapytała Bagel. - ...dlatego właśnie... - No jasne! - odpowiedziała Pigi - Och Sesam, przepięknie wyglądasz z tą kryształową poświatą! - ...pamiętajcie, że... - Co?! Ja mam jakąś kryształową poświatę? - zdziwiła się Sesam. - Tak! Ale to jeszcze nic! Te twoje loki! Och wyglądasz cudnie! - wpatrywała się w nią Taily. -...kiedyś pójdziemy... - Loki?! Och zawsze chciałam mieć loki! - zaszokowała się Bagel. - ...w lewo... - To masz szczęście - stwierdziła Pigi - tak mi powiedziała mama, że jak coś co się zawsze chciało się robi to to są albo czary albo szczęście. - ...ale teraz pójdziemy w prawo... Klaczki zagadały się i nim się obejrzały, grupka zniknęła. - To... w którą idziemy stronę? - zapytała klacz o sezamowej grzywie. - Czekaj, czekaj... eee w lewo - zapewniła ją seledynowa alicorniczka. - Na pewno Pigi? Nie chciałabym się zgubić... - Tak, na pewno, pamiętam jak pani mówiła "w lewo" zaraz po tym gdy powiedziałaś, że zawsze chciałaś mieć loki. - Och, skoro tak, to chodźmy w lewo. Klaczki poszły więc w lewo i wcale nie musiały długo iść, kilkanaście metrów dalej zatrzymała ich Kryształowa Straż. - Stać! Kto idzie?! - krzyknął jeden z ochroniarzy. - Nikt taki - powiedziała Pigi, chociaż Sesam już miała coś powiedzieć - tylko dwie, młode klacze - dodała widząc rumieniec na twarzy przyjaciółki. - S-s-se-sesam B-b-ba-ba-bagel i-i P-pi-g-g-i-t-t-t-ail - wyjąkała natychmiast druga klacz. - Tutaj nie ma wstępu, z rozkazu Księżniczki pójdziecie ze mną. - warknął ten sam ochroniarz. - Pójdziemy? - zapytała Pigi Sesam. - No nie wiem... Opłaca nam się Pigi? - zapytała Bagel. - Właśnie... co z tego będziemy miały? - zaciekawiła się Taily. - Całe zadki! - wrzasną zdenerwowany ochroniarz. - Przekonało nas to Pigi? - zapytała znów klacz o sezamowej grzywie. - Eeeeee... nie. Chyba raczej... damy nogę! Gazu Bagel! - powiedziała alicornica. thumb|left|Pigi lecącObie ośmiolatki wzbiły się w powietrze i lecąc usłyszały w oddali, straż Królewską, wzywającą "dodatkowe posiłki lotnicze", gdyż jak się okazało, klacze zostały zatrzymane przez grupkę "nielotów". Po jakimś czasie Sesam zaczęła jednak mieć problemy z lotem. - Och Pigi! Zaczekaj! Wiesz, że po raz pierwszy wzbiłam się w powietrze! - powiedziała. - To cud, że Ci się udało! Najwidoczniej strach Cię napędził, ale teraz nie możemy sobie pozwolić na przerwy w locie! Jesteśmy ścigane! - odpowiedziała Taily. Niestety Bagel nie dała rady utrzymać się w powietrzu i spadła. Mimo wszystko, Pigi postanowiła się zatrzymać. - Bagel! - krzyknęła zrozpaczona klacz. Nie musiała długo czekać, jeden ze strażników trafił gumą do żucia w jej skrzydła i spadła prosto na swoją grupkę. - Sesam?! Sesam! Gdzie jesteś Sesam! Dzieci, które wcześniej zebrały się by coś zobaczyć, teraz rozsunęły się i alicornica ujrzała przyjaciółkę leżącą na ziemi. - Nic Ci nie jest? - zapytała. - Eem.. nic takiego, tylko trochę bolą mnie skrzydła... a co z tobą? - zaciekawiła się Bagel. - Och, u mnie też nic, tylko troszeczkę się lepię - przyznała Pigi. Zaraz na ziemię zleciała również straż. - Co się tu dzieje klaczki? - zapytała nauczycielka. - Te dwie wkroczyły na teren prywatny Księżniczki Kredens! - krzyknął jeden ze strażników. - Teraz pójdą z nami! - Nie nie pójdziemy! - krzyknęła Pigi i wystawiła język ochroniarzowi, co zaraz uczyniła też cała klasa w tym samym momencie. - Pójdziecie dziewczynki, pójdziecie! No to poszły do księżniczki, która wysłuchała ich historii i puściła je wolno. - Następnym razem słuchajcie się Pani klaczki - powiedziała tylko. Pani zaprowadziła je do ośrodka. Dostały pokój wraz z Natural Cloth i Project. Obie były kryształowe. Pigi poczuła się smutna, gdyż nie stała się kryształowa. - Wiecie co klacze? Może zagramy w przypnij ogon kucykowi? - zaproponowała Cloth, na co reszta chętnie przystała. Podczas gdy Taily przypinała, uderzyła się o kryształową ścianę. - Pigi jesteś... kryształowa! - wykrzyknęła Project. Rzeczywiście, alicornica stała się kryształowa, ale straciła też pamięć. - No jasne, że jestem! Ale nie powinnaś tego nikomu wypominać! W końcu sama jesteś kryształowa! - warknęła w stronę siostry. - Eeem... Pigi... no... ty chyba wcześniej... się nie zmieniłaś... - zawahała się Cloth. - Co?! Do mnie mówi się Pigtail! Po za tym bzdury gadasz! Jestem mieszkanką Kryształowego Królestwa. Przyjaciółki z początku uznały to za żart, ale w końcu zdały sobie sprawę z tego, że Pigi straciła pamięć. Próbowały wielu sztuczek, uderzały ją drzwiami, pchały na ścianę, ale nic nie zadziałało. Odzyskała pamięć dopiero wieczorem kiedy to zapaliła lampę. Światło jej odbiło się od kryształu i oślepiło ją, przez co wpadła na łóżko i odzyskała pamięć. Została jej jednak kryształowa poświata. Następnego dnia wyszła się bawić pierwsza, gdy reszta klasa spała. Jeździła na deskorolce na placu zabaw należącym do ośrodka, kiedy nagle zobaczyła ją grupka ogierów i zaczęli szeptać. Można było usłyszeć "nie ty to zrób". W końcu jeden z ogierów podszedł do niej i przedstawił się. - Jestem Frenzy Surprise, wraz z ogierami, widzieliśmy jak jeździłaś i uważamy, że to było EXTRA!!! - Eee... miło mi, ja jestem Pigtail. Zaczęła bawić się z Frenzy'm, kiedy nagle podszedł do nich pewien kucyk. thumb|Reakcja na widok drugiego ogiera- Cześć, jestem Pleasant... - Spadaj! - warknął Frenzy. Wtedy kucyk odbiegł. - No wiesz co?! - zapytała Pigi. Ale dalej bawili się razem, a o Pleas'ie kompletnie zapomnieli. Taily wciąż uważała Frenzy'ego za przyjaciela, ale gdy opowiedziała o nim przyjaciółką, uznały, że to jej chłopak. W reakcji na to, bardzo się zdenerwowała i ochrzaniła Pro za prezent od "tajemniczego wielbiciela". Więcej nie widziała się z Pleasant'em, ale spędzała całe dnie z Frenzy'm. Po jakimś czasie musiał jednak wyjechać. - Ale przecież jesteś kryształowym pegazem! Nie mieszkasz w Kryształowym Królestwie?! - zapytała. - Och nie! Przeprowadziłem się... - powiedział jej. - No to... na razie... - zawahała się klaczka. - Na razie - powiedział ogier i pocałował ją w kopytko. Klacz czuła się bosko. Cały dzień spacerowała, a gdy wieczorem wróciła do schroniska, od razu zasnęła, choć nie było wcale aż tak późno. - Wszystko dobrze? Wiemy, że twój chłopak wyjechał... więc może chcesz porozmawiać? - zatroszczyła się Sesam rano. - To nie mój chłopak! - warknęła Pigtail. Cloth zachichotała ukradkiem. - Okey, okey, nie chcemy aby kolejna się wkurzała - uspokoiła Bagel, Cloth. - Kolejna?! - zdziwiła się Taily. - Pro cały czas się wkurza przez tajemniczego wielbiciela - stwierdziła Natu. - Ha! Wiedziałam! - wykrzyknęła Pig. Niedługo do pokoju weszła Project, więc trzeba było przerwać rozmowę, ale Pigi wciąż powtarzała w myślach "Wiedziałam! Wiedziałam! Nie tylko..." nie mogła jednak nawet myśleć o ostatnim słowie, nie żeby nie chciała, po prostu nie rozumiała, że słowo nasuwające jej się jest bardzo prawdziwe. Powrót do szkoły Już nie długo i dla uczniów szkoły Pigusi, skończyła się wycieczka. Trzeba było wracać do szkoły. Pigi i jej przyjaciółki długo się pakowały, więc przyszły na pociąg trochę później niż reszta. Szukając dla siebie wolnym miejsc natykały się na wiele rannych kucyków i ofiar magicznych żartów. Pytały ich co się stało, ale odpowiedź była zawsze taka sama "Frenzy i jego paczka się stali". Przez to Taily dostała od siostry przezwisko "dziewczyna mordercy", choć właściwie ogier nikogo nie zamordował, użył tylko magicznych cukierków własnej roboty do wywołania u nich dziwnych przypadłości, jak cztero metrowy język. Przez to wszystko klacz była bardzo rozproszona i miała kłopoty w szkole. Nauczyciele jednak znaleźli w tym dobrą stronę, Pigi była bardzo grzeczna i chociaż już wcześniej zachowywała się poprawnie, było to nieszczere, a teraz było prawdziwe. Oceny alicornicy były bardzo słabe, ale rodzice zmartwili się tylko jej smutkiem, który dopiero wtedy zauważyli. #Matematyka - Trójka #Język Equestriański - Czwórka #Języki Obce - Dwójka #Legendy - Trójka #Historia - Jedynka #Chemia/Eliksiry - Dwójka #Plastyka - Jedynka #Technika - Trójka #Muzyka - Dwójka #Gimnastyka - Jedynka #Magia - Piątka (przyłożyła się, pewnie chciała się cofnąć do czasów gdy była z Frenzy'm) #Latanie - Trójka #Zachowanie - Czwórka Dla dobra córki postanowiono, że nie pojedzie, więcej na wycieczkę szkolną, ale o dziwo nie była tym przygnębiona, już dawno postanowiła, że nigdy tam nie wróci, po za tym miała już coś do roboty... musiała przecież dowiedzieć się kto jest tajemniczym wielbicielem Project. Trzecia klasa Początek Na początku klasy, Pigi zapytała się przyjaciółek błagalnym tonem, czy jadą na wycieczkę do kryształowego królestwa. - Jasne, że jadę! - powiedziała entuzjastycznie Bagel - i Toon też! Taily powiedziała im, że zostaje. Sesam bardzo się wstydziła swoich słów. - Ale chyba Nutt zostaje - pocieszyła ją Toon. Chociaż alicornica wcale nie żałowała, że nie jedzie, to ucieszyła ją myśl, że Apple zostaje, była jej dobrą przyjaciółką. - No jasne! Przecież Nutt nie lubi wycieczek! - pomyślała. Właściwie zapomniała o niej w całym tym zamieszaniu. Trzy przyjaciółki poszły do klasy, od dawna nie chodził we trójkę, zazwyczaj była z nimi Nutt. Na wycieczce nie było jej, ale Toon również. Nie żeby mieli coś przeciwko niej, po prostu brakowało im chwil dzieciństwa. Gdy weszły do klasy, Pigi usiadła z Apple, a Sesam z Toon. - Witajcie Drogie Dzieci - powitała klasę pani - jak pewnie wiecie, w tym roku musicie się mocno przyłożyć do nauki, gdyż macie przejść na wyższy poziom edukacji. Za rok będziemy musieli się też podzielić na klasy "a" i "b", gdyż otrzymaliśmy wiadomość, że jeszcze jedna osoba i będziemy musieli to zrobić, a dojść w czwartej klasie ma 5 kucyków. W klasie słychać było okrzyki "Ooo nie!", ale nie wiadomo na który z tematów tak zareagowano, cóż Niebiańska Czwórka Czarów, na pewno na rozdzielenie, ale na pewno w klasie znajdą się i tacy, którzy mają w nosie rozdzielenie, byleby tylko się nie uczyć. Już niedługo pojawiło się ogłoszenie o wycieczce, która miała tym razem trwać znacznie dłużej niż ostatnio. Gdy Pigi szła grać w koński ogon z kumpelami, po drodze spotkała Pro i poczęstowała się serduszkowym ciastkiem od wielbiciela. - Noo... Mi rodzice takich rarytasów nie dają - Pig parsknęła śmiechem - Dobre! - To nie od rodziców gamoniu - odparła już lekko zdenerwowana siostra - od wielbiciela! Taily nie wiedziała o co chodzi, ale postanowiła, że rozśmieszy siostrę. - Heh, ciekawe kto to - powiedziała rozbawiona Pigi i wzięła kolejne ciasteczko - Ktokolwiek to jest, świetnie piecze! Lub jego mama świetnie piecze? Albo tata? A może... - Skumałam - przerwała jej Pro - Mam nadzieję, że dowiem się tego na balu na zakończenie 3 klas - dodała, pokazując siostrze ulotkę Nie wiedziała czego spodziewa się jec po białym balu dla klas +3, ale nie chciała rozczarowywać i tak już rozwścieczonej siostry. - Uuu... Bal się szykuje - potarła kopytka klaczka - Ale jest planowany na koniec roku, to czemu teraz są ulotki? - Mnie się pytasz? Pojawił się też plakat wycieczki, która będzie w kwietniu! - A mogę spytać, jak niby miałabyś się tego dowiedzieć? - wypaliła Pigi, zanim ugryzła się w język. - Ech głuptasku, to takie oczywiste! ON MNIE POPROSI DO TAŃCA! - wytłumaczyła jej różowa alicornica. - Eeem... nie wcale nie... - zaczęła seledynowa klacz. - A niby czemu nie panno Pigtail?! - zdenerwowała się Pro. - Przyjrzyj się ulotce!!! I przestań już drzeć pysk! To jest b a l i k. - NO TO CO?!! - No to to, balik! Biały Bal! - popatrzyła na niczego nie świadomą siostrę przez chwilę, gdyż ten wyraz twarzy miała bardzo rzadko, a potem postanowiła się nacieszyć, chwilą w której to ona jest mądrzejsza, więc dodała. - Tu k l a c z e, zapraszają ogierów, więc jeżeli nie jesteś medium, to się nie dowiesz. - Uuuuu... acha... ale i tak się tego dowiem! - Powodzenia życzę, a teraz idę do Toon na piżamówkę, pa! - Lekcje się jeszcze nie skończyły!!! - W tym roku tylko ty masz pięć dodatkowych obcych języków, sześć z j. Equestriańskiego, osiem matm, dwie gimnastyki, siedem legend dwanaście magii, pięć latania i kółko pt. "Języki obce które są zbyt trudne by ich uczyć w szkole, więc uczymy je w po lekcyjnym kółku". - Co!?? Jak się wymigałaś?!! - Rodzice mnie oszczędzają - uśmiechnęła się chamsko i ruszyła w stronę wyjścia, niosąc za pomocą czarów, które dzięki prywatnym lekcją Magii z matką opanowała już do perfekcji, swój szkolny tornister. Następnie odwróciła się do siostry, by wystawić jej język, a potem spojrzała na tornister, który zaraz potem, opadł jej na plecy. Następnie klacz wyszła ze szkoły, ale musiała jeszcze zaczekać na Sesam, której mama kazała powiedzieć całemu swojemu rodzeństwu, o tym, że wraca do domu, za każdym razem gdy to robi, ale Pigi to nie przeszkadzało. Postanowiła wyjąć książkę z Matematyki by się trochę pouczyć, ale nie dała rady - cały świat wołał ją, wołał by przyszła i się pobawiła, a przecież w tych warunkach, trudno się było skupić. Gdy tylko ją schowała, głosy ucichły, ale nie próbowała znów się uczyć, zamiast tego, podeszła do kałuży i popatrzyła w swoje odbicie, następnie wyjęła z pudełka śniadaniowego ogryzek po jabłku i wrzuciła go do wody, gdy fale ustały, zamiast głowy, kałużowa Pigtail miała wielkie jabłko, klacz właśnie rozwiązała projekt z chemii który miała zrobić DO KOŃCA ROKU - odkryć kiedy odbicie w lustrze nie pokazuje tego co jest naprawdę, a przecież Taily nie ma głowy-jabłka... chyba, to uczycie przez chwilę ją męczyło, ale po dokładnym teście wykonanym jej zręcznymi kopytkami, stwierdziła, że z całą pewnością, nie jest kucem-owocem, czy też kowocem, czyli ma to z głowy. Nauczyciel na pewno ucieszy się, gdy mu opowie, że już skończyła, bo wcześniej podała mu odpowiedź o lustrach w cyrku, które zmieniają wygląd, ale ten powiedział tylko "odkryj kiedy odbicie w normalnych lustrach lub w wodzie, jest inne niż w realu". Nie miała dużo czasu, aby się cieszyć, bo zaraz nadeszła Bagel i ruszyły w stronę jej domu. - Hej Pigi... nie zastanawiałaś się, jakie dojdą nam nowe lekcje w czwartej klasie - zapytała Sesam. - Fizyka, Biologia, Geografia, Informatyka, Basen - wypaliła bez zastanowienia Taily - w książce o czwartych klasach było. - Aham... a, pamiętasz jeszcze tego kucyka z pociągu - wyrwało się Bagel. - Tak, ale nie szukam go, bo wiem, że go tu nie ma, był w pociągu zanim ten wyjechał z Ponyville... - A kiedy znikł? - Gdy się do ciebie odwróciłam... jak mnie zapytałaś czy nic mi nie jest... z tego co pamiętam. - Ale gdzie to było? - Czy ja wiem? Chyba z dziesiąty przystanek... a co? - A no bo sobie za szybko odpuściłaś! Myślę, że możemy go znaleźć! - Jak?! - Moja mama jest pracownicą warsu w tym pociągu, spotkałam ją jak szukałaś tego kucyka, może zabrać nas dziś ze sobą! - Yuhu! Tak!!! Podróż pociągiem Gdy klaczki przyszły do domu Bagel, jej mama już wychodziła. Z początku nie miała ochoty zabrania dziewczynek, ale nie chcąc miażdżyć ich dziecięcych marzeń, w końcu zgodziła się. Obie były bardzo podekscytowane, ale opanowane gdy szły na pociąg. Nie mogły wspomnieć mamie, że wysiądą na dziesiątej stacji, bo na pewno by się nie zgodziły. Tak jednak zrobiły. Biorąc przedtem połowę słodyczy z warsu, wysiadły na dziesiątym przystanku i się schowały, a wszyły dopiero gdy pociąg odjechał. Nie było tu ciekawie, wszystko było w lodzie. - Loeadun Zeaumis - przeczytała Bagel. - Nie! To w obcym języku, więc czyta się tak - Lodun Ziiemus, co znaczy Lodowa zima - poprawiła ją Pigisia. - Okey... to co teraz robimy? - To nie miałaś planu?! - Nie... myślałam, że ty coś wymyślisz. - To pięknie! Utknęłyśmy tu... - Przepraszam! - wtrąciła się jakaś kobieta - Tutaj dzieci mogą bawić się tylko na placu zabaw! Przyjaciółki pędem pobiegły na plac zabaw, a tam zobaczyły... Frenzy'ego Surprise'a oraz innego ogiera, które Pigi skojarzyła z niejakim Pleastant'em, który to na chwilę, niegdyś przerwał rozmowę jej i Frenzy'emu. - Frenzy! - warknęła Pigi. - Pigtail! Co ty tutaj robisz? - ucieszył się ogier. - Nie twój interes! Słyszałam, że pobiłeś dzieci. - Phi! Nawet jeśli to co z tego? - powiedział już mniej zadowolony. - To z tego, że to źle! - Myślałem, że jesteś fajna! - A ja myślałam, że ty jesteś dobry! - powiedziała Taily i odwróciła się. - A oni to co?! Powiedzieli Ci tylko, że ich zbiłem! Te kołki omal nie zabiły mi brata! - wrzasnął Frenz. - Och, więc to tak... wiesz... sorry, że Cię tak posądziłam... bez dowodów właściwie - zawahała się alicornica. - Co?! Wybaczasz mu!?? - krzyknęła ze zdziwienia Bagel, która wcześniej milczała, by nie zakłócać ich spotkania. - A ty byś nie zbiła gamoni, gdyby próbowali zabić Poppy Seed?! - zapytała Pigtail. - No... jasne... - przyznała Sesam. - Więc sprawa załatwiona - uznał Frenzy - ale jak tu przyjechałyście? - Pytanie brzmi raczej jak wrócimy - zmartwił się seledynowy kucyk - nie mamy kasy na kolejny pociąg. - To bierzcie - powiedział ogier, podając klaczom dwa diamenty. - Dzięki! - powiedziały i odbiegły czym prędzej. Tłumaczenie Gdy dziewczyny wróciły, Pigi opowiedziała wszystkim o swojej przygodzie, oraz o tym, że ogier który ich zbił, nie zrobił tego bez powodu. Wszyscy jednak, uznali, że z miłości, klacz aż tak oszalała, że wyprodukowała fałszywe informacje, sama o tym nie wiedząc. Ale nie zawracała sobie tym głowy, miała ważniejsze sprawy - jak kłócenie się z Sesam, która twierdzi, że przesunięto wycieczkę na wcześniej. Chociaż Taily wiedziała, że ta ma rację, była zła na nią, choć wiedziała również o tym, że ona tego nie przesunęła, tylko dowiedziała się o tym. Następnie pokłóciła się Toon, bo tamta uważała, że cieszy się z przesunięcia wyjazdu i o zgrozo, przedłużeniu go! O tym jeszcze Pigisia nie wiedziała, ale reakcja była natychmiastowa, dosłownie rzuciła się na przyjaciółkę, czyżby naprawdę tak bardzo nie chciała zostać sama? Cóż, na pewno bardzo zdenerwowała ją informacja, o tym, że choć wyjadą dużo wcześniej, to wrócą w tym samym momencie co mieli wrócić wcześniej. Próbując je rozdzielić, Nutt wspomniała, że skoro tak bardzo długo będzie to trwać, w tym roku, będą chodzili do Kryształowej Szkoły, podczas wycieczki. Nie było to jednak mądre, Pigiszczyciel odebrał to jako obrona Bagel i Toon, które wydawały się mu odpowiedzialne za to wszystko, z niewiadomego powodu. Teraz postanowiła zająć się Apple, ale zanim zdążyła to zrobić zadzwonił dzwonek i trzeba było iść na lekcje. Niebiańska... jedynka czarów Toon i Sesam wkrótce wyjechały, Pro i Pig wciąż nie utrzymywały kontaktów po sprzeczce którą wywołał tajemniczy wielbiciel, ale nie były oficjalnie pokłócone, a na dodatek Nutt musiała wrócić na tydzień do domu z powodu ran poniesionych w bitwie z Pigiszczycielem, Taily za pewne zwariowałaby w takich warunkach gdyby nie pewna pierwszo klasistka, która podeszła do niej na jednej z przerw. - Ja Ci wierzę - powiedziała. - Ale w co? - zdziwiła się fiolotowo oka alicornica. - Że zasłużyli sobie na ten wycisk - Pigi wreszcie zrozumiała - chodziło o Frenzy'ego. Zanim zdążyła zapytać, kim jest młoda jednróżka, ta zniknęła. Teraz ta postanowiła odnaleźć dziewczynkę by nie oszaleć z samotności. Gdy już ją odnalazła, zaczęła spędzać z młodą Loony mnóstwo czasu, była ona co prawda dziwnym dzieckiem, ale teraz liczyło się tylko to aby nie być samotnym. Gdy po tygodniu wróciła Nu, Loony znów się rozpłynęła, teraz Pigi uświadomiła sobie, że ostatnim razem również zniknęła, gdy na horyzoncie pojawiła Nupple! Czyżby była o nią zazdrosna? Nie to na pewno nie to, bo Loo wie, że się pokłóciłyśmy. A może to tego się boi? Zostać wmieszana w kłótnię? Nie to raczej też nie to, jakby bała się kłótni, na pewno nie stawała by po stronie mniejszości w sprawie Frenzy'ego. Tak czy siak, dalej cały czas bawiła się Unie, dopóki ta nie zmieniła szkoły przez dokuczające jej kucyki. - To nie twoja wina... ale mama dowiedziała się, że się ze mnie śmieją - tłumaczyła jej młodsza przyjaciółka. Powrót przyjaciółek Z wycieczki Bagel i Toon wróciły ze znaczkami, Sesam ponoć znalazła zamiłowanie w bagietkach, a Mann w grach wideo, przyjaciółki zapomniały o sprzeczkach i zrobiły największego niedźwiadka w historii, a uradowana świeżo wznowioną miłością do Frenzy'ego i powrotem przyjaciółek, Pigi poprawiła oceny. Wkrótce i Nupple wybaczyła Taily i znów były w komplecie - wszystkie po za Pro, ale i z nią alicornica niedługo potem zaczęła się znów bawić. Wszystko co złe poszło w zapomnienie, ważne było już tylko to, że przyjaciółki znów były razem, przyjaźń przetrwała tak ciężką próbę i powróciła silniejsza niż kiedykolwiek, zachęcając klacze do solidnej pracy na lekcjach. Oceny Już niedługo, kolejny rok szkolny, pełny kłótni, problemów, zagadek, ale i nowych przyjaźni, wspólnego śmiechu i godzenia się, miną, a uczniowie czekali w napięciu na list ze szkoły, który miał zadecydować ile deserów będą dostawali przez wakacje, jednak ani Pigi, ani jej przyjaciółki nie musiały się tym martwić - wiedziały, że poszło im dobrze, Taily uznała też, że dostała najlepsze oceny, o jakich mogła marzyć. #Matematyka - Czwórka plus (jak na matmę to świetnie) #Język Equestriański - Szóstka minus (może być) #Języki Obce - Piątka (fajnie, ale nie najlepiej) #Legendy - Szóstka (extra) #Historia - Czwórka plus (nie lubię tego przedmiotu) #Chemia/Eliksiry - Czwórka plus (phi, stworzyłam potwora bańkowego i tylko czwórka plus z chemii!?) #Plastyka - Czwórka plus (z PLASTYKI?! Mojego znienawidzonego przedmiotu?!) #Technika - Piątka minus (What?!) #Muzyka - Piątka plus (-||-) #Gimnastyka - Szóstka (można się było spodziewać) #Magia - Piątka (yeah) #Latanie - Szóstka (extra) #Zachowanie - Piątka minus (z ZACHOWANIA?! SERIO?!!) Rodzice byli z niej, jak i z Pro bardzo zadowoleni, stwierdzili, że problemy z samopoczuciem minęły, jednak chyba częściowo zeszły na jej siostrę, bo tamta miała gorsze oceny niż zazwyczaj, chociaż wciąż świetne. Pro i Pig puszczały sobie oczko gdy tylko natknęły się na ten temat, obie wiedziały, że Project była po prostu wytrząśnięta sprawą z tajemniczym wielbicielem, którego miała jeszcze szansę nakryć - rok się jeszcze nie skończył, wciąż jeszcze ma być ten balik. Tymczasem Pigi zastanawiała się, dokąd jeździ na wycieczki IV klasa... czy może ona nie jeździ? Było by smutno, bo rodzice twierdzili, że może sobie jechać gdzie chce, byle by była szczęśliwa i dalej miała takie oceny. Szokująca informacja Z nieznanych powodów, ogłoszono, że kucyki które są z innych szkół, również mogą przyjść na bal. Przygotowania do Baliku Pigtail zastanawiała się kogo poprosi do tańca i jak to zrobi. Postanowiła włożyć naszyjnik z kamieniem szlachetnym, którego dostała od Frenzy'ego niegdyś na pociąg, nie wydała go jednak i poleciała do domu samodzielnie, a tam wykuła krztałt serca i zrobiła z kamienia naszyjnik, którego wkładać miała na szczególne okazje. Czuła się teraz okropnie. Niegdyś bardzo denerwowała się na myśl o tym, że on i ona się kochają, a teraz chciała aby choć raz jeszcze nazwał ją dziewczyną mordercy i choć nikomu by się do tego nie przyznała, to gdyby miała jedno życzenie, zażyczyłaby sobie tańca z Frenzy'm na tym balu i być może... pocałunku, ale nie takiego w kopytko, takiego prawdziwego. Chwila moment! Przecież miała! Dostała kiedyś od Sesam czterolistną koniczynę i jeszcze jej nie wykorzystała! Szybko wyjęła koniczynę z kuferka za pomocą magi, zacisnęła oczy i pomyślała "Chcę aby Frenzy zjawił się dziś wieczorem na balu, chcę mieć odwagę poprosić go thumbdo tańca, chcę aby się zgodził, chcę byśmy tańczyli... ja chcę... abyśmy byli parą i... aby.. aby.. aby on mnie pocałował! Ale nie w kopytko... w pyszczek." Powoli otworzyła jedno oko, nic. Otworzyła drugie, też nic. - To ściema! - krzyknęła rozzłoszczona i cisnęła koniczynką z powrotem do kufra. Zaraz potem do pokoju weszła matka klaczy. - Kochanie, przyniosłam Ci album z moimi zdjęciami z takich właśnie balów... może Cię to zainspiruje - powiedziała. Można było się domyśleć, Pigusia była ulubienicą matki, dlatego to jej dała album chociaż miała gorsze oceny i była młodsza. Pig podziękowała i zaczęła przeglądać zdjęcia. Kilka razy chciała zwymiotować na widok złego stylu mamy, czasem śmiała się jak głupia do sera, a czasem podobało się jej zdjęcie. Właśnie takie jedno podsunęło jej pomysł na sukienkę. Narysowała ją i pokazała Pro, która uszyła ją. Mama zaprowadziła też swą ulubienicę do piwnicy by wybrała sobie jakąś biżuterie. Było tyle czadowych rzeczy, że przesadziła z dodatkami. Na koniec, poprosiła mamę by ją umalowała, a sama uczesała sobie koka. Była już gotowa. Balik thumb|left|Project na balikPigtail czekała na Pro w drzwiach. Gdy zobaczyła ubranie, uczesanie i w ogóle swoją siostrę wybuchła śmiechem. - Święta Celestio coś ty na siebie włożyła?! To wygląda jak 274 sukienka mamy! Ble! Ta na "klaun party"!!! - Ha, ha, ha! Słuchaj bezrobotna gówniaro! Może ja nie mam czasu szyć dla wszystkich wokół?! Pomyślałaś o tym?! Za rok nie uszyje Ci nic! A jak będziesz potrzebowała kasy, to też Ci nie dam tego co dostaję za te kiecki! Nie odzywając się już do siebie ani słowem, siostry pośpieszyły do szkoły, gdzie to na sali gimnastycznej, miał odbyć się sławny już, biały bal. Gdy już doszły, Pro gdzieś poszła. - Pewnie szuka kogoś w swetrze z napisem "Tajemniczy Wielbiciel Pro" - pomyślała Pigi, a sama siadła w koncie nie wiedząc co robić, czuła się taka bezradna - na pewno Pro już tańczy - myślała, ale myliła się, Pro była tak samo bezradna. Gdy tak siedziała w koncie ktoś do niej podszedł. - Poprosiłaś już kogoś do tańca - zapytał znajomy głos. - Frey?! To ty?! Ale skąd? Jak? - Nie ważne jak, ważne czy poprosisz mnie do tańca. - Och... no jasna, zatańczysz. - Jak nie, jak tak. Gdy już tańczyli, Frenzy zdawał się przesuwać tak aby ciągle być w świetle reflektorów, co bardzo wkurzało Pigi, ale nic nie mówiła, nie chciała znów go stracić. Podczas tańca, zauważyła, że ma on już znaczek - uskrzydloną deskę. Gdy zaczęła się piosenka "I love four ponies", wpatrywał się w nią bezruchu przez kilka sekund, a potem, nagle... pocałował! Wszyscy widzieli! Wszyscy. - Będziesz moją dziewczyną - wyszeptał. - Tak - odpowiedziała, chociaż w myślach mówiła wyraźnie "nie, nie jesteś w moim typie!", wiedziała, że podejmuje złą decyzje, wiedziała, że straci przez to za pewne wszystkie przyjaciółki, ale jednak było coś w tym pegazie, coś co nie pozwalało mu odmówić. thumb|Dziewczyna MordercyPoszła wraz z Frey'em napić się soku, przy barze zauważyła siostrę rozmawiającą z kolegą - czyżby wielbicielem? Chociaż udawała wyluzowaną, bała się spojrzenia Pro, chciała aby sobie poszła potańczyć z wielbicielem, ale jej marzenie się nie spełniło, nigdzie nie poszła. Nalała sobie soku, szybko wypiła i poszła dalej tańczyć, zanim siostra zdążyła do zauważyć. Po baliku, wszyscy już wiedzieli, że żarty się skończyły, Taily była już teraz prawdziwą dziewczyną mordercy. Wszyscy wiedzieli też, że nie jest to zmiana na lepsze. Późno wieczorem klaczki wróciły do domu i opowiedziały o wszystkim rodzicom. Potem poszły do pokoju. - Too... - zaczęła Project - zaczęłaś się spotykać z Frenzy'm? - gdy wymówiła jego imię, wzdrygnęła się - Taa... A ty z Cloud'em? - zapytała - Taa... Wiesz, wydaje mi się, że ten Frenzy jednak coś ukrywa. - Słucham?! - wnerwiła się Pigtail - Och, ja wiem... Ty zazdrościsz, że mam chłopaka przed tobą. - O parę minut, siostrzyczko. Lecz ja sądzę... - Ty wszystko sądzisz! Lecz wiesz co?! Ty mnie już nie obchodzisz! Chcę być szczęśliwa, rozumiesz?! SZCZĘŚLIWA!!! Pro zatkało. Po raz pierwszy jej siostra była tak zdenerwowana. Na szczęście dnia następnego klaczki znów ze sobą rozmawiały i poszły razem na zakończenie roku. Wakacje Początek Już niedługo, Pig, Pro i rodzice mieli pojechać na rodzinne wakacje. Obie siostry były bardzo podekscytowane. - Jedziemy na wakusie! Jedziemy na wakusie! - podśpiewywały cały czas. Ale to nie było łatwe, mama zawsze chciała jechać w góry, a tata zawsze nad morze. - Uprzedzam z góry, nie jedziemy w żadne góryCytat z "Wakacje Mikołajka" - powiedział tata. Chociaż rodzice dłuugo się kłócili, to w końcu tata wygrał i pojechali nad może UzdyjckieOd Uzda i Bałtyckie, do pięknej miejscowości o nazwie UzdkaOd Ustka i Uzda. Podróż Klaczki bardzo się cieszyły z wakacji, już pociągu Pigi zaczęła pisać pierwszy list do swojego chłopaka. jedziemy właśnie ekspresem przyjaźni, nad Morze Uzdyjckie, a dokładniej do Uzdki, cały czas, myślę o Tobie oczywiście, ale też bardzo się cieszę. Moja siostra też ma chłopaka, ale jest zazdrosna, bo ma go krócej niż ja mam Ciebie. Pisz proszę listy pod ten adres: Słoneczkowa 23a, bo to ma być nasz domek przez ten czas. Jeżeli gdzieś wyjedziesz, to proszę, powiedz gdzie. Charakter Zalety |-| Zabawna= Pigta jest bardzo zabawna, chociaż nie zawsze jest to zamierzone. Zadawane przez nią pytania często zawstydzają rodziców w miejscach publicznych, ale w rodzinnym gronie, teksty typu "Mamo czemu w tej książeczce pisze, że przy spuszczaniu wody trzeba używać małej ilości wody? Jeżeli planeta jest w takim niebezpieczeństwie, że trzeba uważać w kiblu to może lepiej pluć do sedesu, a nie spuszczać wodę." stanowią powód do śmiechu, szczególnie, ze klacz wymawia je obojętnie, zupełnie naturalnie i zdaje się sama nie zdawać sobie sprawy z tego, że wszyscy się z niej śmieją. Za każdym razem jednak, gdy jej tekst wzbudza śmiech, wie, że po za warkoczykami, chciała by rozśmieszać kucyki, gdyż nie przeszkadza jej to. Do 7 roku życia najczęściej nieświadomie rozśmieszała, ale potem zaczęła już udawać, ponieważ zmądrzała, teraz jednak takie wypowiedzi są coraz rzadsze. |-| Przyjacielska= Klacz, mimo iż ma mało przyjaciół, jest bardzo przyjacielska. To ona zazwyczaj pierwsza podchodzi do kucyków zaczyna rozmowy, gdy ktoś nie chce być jej przyjaciółką jest bardzo smutna, ale Toon, Bagel i Nutt zawsze ją rozweselają. Pigi bardzo by chciała mieć duuużo przyjaciół, ale przez jej brak wychowania, rodzice niektórych dzieci nie pozwalają im się z nią bawić, a część dzieci nawet tego nie chce. |-| Szczera= Taily jest szczera do bólu, nigdy nie kłamie, ale też nie umie trzymać języka za zębami. Niektórzy trzymają się od niej z daleka, gdyż szczerze wypomina im ich największe słabości. "Powinnaś się umyć, strasznie śmierdzisz" czy też "Powinnaś lepiej się uczyć bo jesteś najgorsza w klasie" często można usłyszeć przebywając w jej towarzystwie. Dla jej przyjaciółek, jej szczere nastawienie jest jednak tylko powodem do śmiechu. |-| Odważna= Klacz, chociaż zdaje się być małym gamoniem, w chwili próby zawsze jest bardzo odważna. Dla przyjaciół jest w stanie pokonywać najgorsze lęki. Ze względu na jej brak wychowania i częste podpadanie silniejszym, wielu twierzdzi, że ma bardzo słabe poczócie bezpieczeństwa i tylko dlatego jest gotowa by skoczyć w ogień za przyjaciółmi, nie jest to jednak prawda. |-| Inteligentna= Ta cecha łączy ją z siostrą, Pigi jest dobra w nauce i ma wysokie IQ, jednak w szkole, trzyma bardziej z łobuziakami, niż kujonami. Wielu to dziwi gdyż przez to nie uczy się za wiele, a mimo wszystko zawsze ma dobre oceny. Tak jak siostra, alicornica ma świetną pamięć, dlatego wiele nauki nie jest jej potrzebne, nie traktuje jednak edukacji tak powarznie jak Project. Wady |-| Naiwna i Łatwowierna= Taily bierze na powarznie wszystko, uważa, że tak jak ona, każdy jest szczery. Nawet najgłupszy żart abo najbardziej oczywisty sarkazm uważa za prawę. Łatwo ją zrobić w balona, rodzice boją się, że przez jej łatowierność coś może się jej wkońcu stać, są pewni, że gdyby nieznajomy powiedział, że rodzice poprosili go aby zabrał ją do domu, poszłaby z nim. |-| Wrażliwa= Pig może i jest naiwna, ale gdy ktoś nabija ją w butelkę, jest bardzo smutna. Łato zranić jej dziecięce serduszko, nawet najniewinniejszym żarcikiem. Nie wiele wie o świecie i smutkach się w nim kryjących co przeraża rodziców, gdyż powinna być na to gotowa. Przyjaciółki zawsze ją pocieszają, jej siostra, Toon, Bagel i Nutt, są ciągle gotowe by jej pomóc. |-| Kłótliwa= Przez swoją szczerość, często dochodzi do kłótni pomiędzy Pigi i innymi dziećmi. Taily lubi się droczyć z tymi których obraziła i wcale nie przeszkadza jej kłótnia ba! Ona je uwielbia! Często nawet wywołuje je specjalnie gdyż sprawia jej to taką przyjemność. |-| Brak Wstydu= Klacz nie wstydzi się w wielu sytuacjach doś niezręcznych. Kiedy na przykład, na wielkiej, eleganckiej uroczystości je jak świnia i wszyscy na nią patrzą, przez chwilę udaje zaniepokojoną, ale zaraz wyciera pyszczek o garnitur najbliższego ogiera i wraca do jedzenia (tym razem już eleganckiego), albo gdy na przykład z nerwów klnie sobie w łazience i wychodząc dowiaduje się, że nauczycielka słyszała wszystko, idzie z godnością dalej i zatrzymuje się tylko na chwilę by powiedzieć "radzę tam na razie nie wchodzić, roi się tam od brzydkich wyrazów". Podobnie jak z zabawnością, od 7 roku życia, zaczęła to ograniczać, a czasami, jedynie udawać. Relacje |-| Rodzina= Z siostrą Z rodzicami Z resztą rodziny |-| Nauczyciele= Z wychowawczynią Z panią woźną Z panią dyrektor Z resztą nauczycieli |-| Rówieśnicy= Z klasą Z innymi klasami Z dziećmi z sąsiedztwa Z Cute Snake i Magic Jenifer Z Mann Toon Z Sesam Bagel Z Nutt Apple Z resztą dzieci |-| Sąsiedzi= Z panią Parram Z panią Rose Z resztą sąsiadów Zwierzątko thumb|94px|Mimmi - mała małpka Mimi Pigi bardzo lubiła bawić się z Boonie, psicą Pro i bardzo żałowała, że należy ona do jej siostry. Tak bardzo pragnęła mieć własnego pieska, że poprosiła mamę by kupiła jej go. Z początku, mama stwierdziła, że jest za mała, ale w końcu ubłagała ją. Poszła wraz mamą do schroniska, mama pokazała jej pięknego King Charles Spaniela w kolorze rudnym, kiedy już miała go wziąć zobaczyła piękną, różową małpkę z fioletowym brzuszkiem, postanowiła wziąć ją, a nie psa, jednak mamę tak urzekła psina, że sama ją sobie wzięła. Klacz dała małpce na imię Mimi, spanielka otrzymała zaś imię Kikki. Pigtail bardzo dobrze zajmuje się Mimi. Gdy podrosła przefarbowała jej futro na brąz bo róż jej się znudził, jednak brzuszek pozostał fioletowy. Galeria Bliźniaczka_by_Masza.jpg|Pierwszy obrazek Projekt_by_Masza.png|Profil Pigtail_by_Cziorita08.png|Od Czikority Pigtail_na_kartce.jpg|W szkicowniku Pigitail_dla_Maszy108_by_Ptaszynka66.jpg|Od Ptaszynki Baby_Pro_and_Pigi_by_Czikorita08.png|Malusia z Pro, od Czikority Pigitail_Rainbow_Power_by_Ptaszynka66.png|Rainbow Power od Szynki Pigi_krzyczy_by_Ptaszynka66.png|Krzycząca od Szynki Znaczek_Pigitail_by_Ptaszynka66.png|Znaczek autorstwa Szynki Pig_Equestria_Girl_by_Czikorita08.png|Equestria Girls by Czikorita Pigtail_Fly_by_Masza.png|Lecąca Pigtail_and_Project_Filly_by_Masza.png|Malutka, w nieswoim siedzonku Tio_Podniebnych_Czarów.png|Trio Pigi_i_jej_przeróbka_płatków_czyli_to_czego_jeść_nie_należy_by_Masza108.png|Nananana Pigi przerabia swoje Chrupki, właśnie Pigi Chrupki, a nie Hrupki! Durnota_Pigi_1_by_Masza.png Durnota_Pigi_2_by_Masza.png|A False mówiła, że się nie przykleja! Pierwsze_spotkanie_Pleastant'a_i_Pigi.png|Pierwsze spotkanie z Pleastantem Drunota_Pigi_3_by_Masza.png|Ech Pigtail na Balik.png|Na Balik Dziewczyna_Mordercy_by_Masza108.png|Dziewczyna Mordercy Pigtail_i_autograf_PRIV_by_Czikorita08_Masza108.png|Autorstwa mojego i Czikority Randka_z_Frenzym_by_Masza.png|Randka z Frenzym Randa_z_Pleas'em_by_Masza.png|Randka z Pleas'em Pro, Pig i liście.png|Jesień od Czikority Mey_i_Tai_by_Masza108.png|Tai z Comey Przypisy